Devaneios
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente, focalizando aos poucos as madeixas douradas enroscadas em meus dedos.Pandora POV / Aaron X Pandora LC


**disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, ou seja, isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos u_u

Oi meu povo :D

Resolvi postar aqui uma fic em

homenagem ao meu amado 'Bolinha' *-*

Não é yaoi, é apenas um oneshot curto em

POV de Pandora.

Espero que agrade :P

E se não agradar, o importante é que meu amado goste :F

HAIUSHAIUHISHAHSUAHIS

Boa leitura! Não esqueçam dos reviews *-*

Beijão!

* * *

**nota:** fic sem betagem, então já viu -_-' : ignorem supostos errinhos!

* * *

**Devaneios**

**-**

**O**s primeiros raios solares batiam na janela de nosso quarto me despertando de forma incômoda.

Eu desejava dormir mais, bem mais...

.

Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente, focalizando aos poucos as madeixas douradas enroscadas em meus dedos.

Abaixei a face, percebendo que havia adormecido recostada no peitoral de tez macia e alva de meu protegido.

.

O invólucro sagrado do Soberano das trevas, e meu senhor, fora escolhido.

Enfrentou seus medos e encontrou seu refúgio nos braços de Hades.

Fora submetido às mais dolorosas torturas psíquicas, devidamente moldadas pelas habilidosas mãos do Deus do sono, e nem mesmo após tais provações, havia perdido sua essência.

Quem era o escolhido?

Se precisasse resumi-lo em um adjetivo, este seria "Perfeição".

.

Ergo meu corpo cuidadosamente, afim de ver melhor o rosto dormente.

Percebo então que me encontro completamente despida.

Flashes da noite passada vem em minha mente ainda entorpecida pelo sono.

Já não sinto mais constrangimento algum diante de tal situação. Não era a primeira vez... não mesmo.

.

Levo meus dedos até minha face, afastando a franja teimosa dos olhos. Focalizo então a face angelical que ressonava em sono leve, tranqüilo, totalmente despreocupado.

Bastava mirá-lo por poucos instantes e já me pegava perdida em meio aos suspiros apaixonados.

.

Paixão...Aventura...Desejo...

Nossa relação resumia-se a isto...nossa relação oculta...secreta...

.

Continuaria tendo sinônimo de aventura até que eu consiga aceitar o fato de que, apesar de minha missão sacra, ainda sou humana. E como tal, sou fraca demais para controlar minhas emoções, o que sinto, o que sou.

.

Agora, com a mão levemente pousada na face do pequeno, notei certo rubor que lhe preenchia as bochechas fracamente.

Vestígios do que havíamos feito horas atrás, assim como as duas manchas avermelhadas em meu pescoço.

Passo a observar cada detalhe da feição de Aaron, percebendo o quão o pequeno nariz era arrebitado. Logo, meus orbes pousaram na boca avermelhada, convidativa.

Boca, a qual havia beijado vorazmente quando o sol ainda dormia.

.

Meu amante era uma pintura, uma obra de arte divina que representava doçura, beleza, paz...

Eu passaria um dia todo buscando adjetivos para ele, mas infelizmente não disponho de tanto tempo ocioso.

"_Eu corrompi o ser mais puro do universo_"- Repeti mentalmente para mim mesma, rindo baixo em seguida.

E não estava errada, em partes. Havia retirado a alcunha de imaculado do invólucro de Hades, e o pior: não senti o gosto amargo do arrependimento em momento algum.

.

Aaron era o sonho de qualquer "_ragazza¹_"...

Belo, bondoso, talentoso...

Aproximava facilmente qualquer ser vivo de si. Todos queriam a companhia do jovem loiro de sorriso cativante. Mas somente eu a teria.

Ninguém era digno de tocá-lo, de vê-lo, de apreciar seu sorriso, além de mim.

.

Aaron me pertencia, era somente meu...

Era meu dever zelar por ele, seguir seus passos, mantê-lo perto de mim e distante dos outros. E eu fazia questão de tornar esta ordem prioritária.

.

Mais uma vez tomei a face de meu amante. Pelos deuses! Como resistir àquela pele?

Aproximei meu rosto do de Aaron, roçando levemente a bochecha na dele.

Percebi que o corpo outrora dormente, se movimentava preguiçoso.

Um sorriso seguido de palavras sussurradas, quase inaudíveis, pronunciadas em perfeito italiano.

_- Io ti amo..._

Três pequenas palavras que, quando usadas simultaneamente, podem causar reações adversas.

E comigo não fora diferente.

.

Respirei fundo, levantando-me com menos delicadeza do que pretendia. Sentei-me na lateral esquerda da cama, olhando para meus próprios pés.

Amar? Amar-me?

Estaria Aaron debochando de mim? Será que ele já sabia de minhas fraquezas e estava zombando da condição infeliz em que me encontrava?

Novamente me pego inventando versões fantasiosas, mentindo para mim mesma.

.

Não...

Ele não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas...

.

Sinto então lágrimas molharem minha face. Lágrimas que há muito tempo haviam se silenciado. Que há muito tempo foram proibidas de rolarem livres até meu queixo, desabando em meu colo.

Por que ele havia dito aquelas malditas palavras? Por quê?!

.

Enxugo meus olhos com as costas das mãos, trêmulas e frias. Eu não tinha o direito de me desesperar como uma jovem adolescente fútil.

Eu deveria ignorar tais palavras, deveria debochá-las, se conseguisse, ou então, tirar proveito delas.

Aaron gostava de mim? Ótimo! Facilitaria o meu controle sobre ele.

Exatamente isso...e somente isso...

.

Perdia-me em meus pensamentos aleivosos quando senti meu corpo ser envolvido pelos braços de Aaron.

Virei a face, roçando parte de meu rosto no dele, agora pousado em meu ombro. Senti meu coração pulsar com mais força, delatando o quão eu estava inquieta.

Por que ele fazia isso? Por quê?!

_- Eu não te amo..._

Levantei-me da cama tão bruscamente que acabei fazendo Aaron cair para trás. Provavelmente havia se assustado com meu ato repentino. Ou será que foram minhas palavras sussurradas, cuspidas com todo desprezo que consegui juntar?

Que fosse... melhor assim.

.

Enrolei-me em um lençol de seda branca, deixando em passos curtos aquele ambiente. Abandonando meu pequeno amante com semblante frustrado.

Tenho certeza que o ouvi chorar antes de bater a porta e rumar corredor afora.

.

Mas, o que eu poderia fazer por ele? Mentir que o amava e que o salvaria de seu destino implacável?

Mentir que o amava...

Seria mesmo uma mentira dizer que o amo?

A quem estou querendo enganar?

Será que nem mesmo para mim eu posso admitir que o amo com todas as forças? Que ele é quem eu mais gosto nesse mundo miserável poluído pela humanidade asquerosa? Que por ele eu seria capaz de abrir mão de minha própria vida só para não ter que vê-lo sofrer?

.

_Minha vida_...

Eu não tinha vida própria, este era o problema.

Eu não podia decidir algo.

Eu não teria um futuro alternativo, senão o que fora já tecido para mim.

E no final, vejo que foi melhor assim...

.

O machuquei agora para que não o fizesse mais tarde.

E novamente as lágrimas silenciosas se atrevem a escorrer por minha face abatida.

* * *

**Fim**

_¹ - Moça, garota_

**N/A: **Obrigada de coração ao meu amigo Hadisco, por fazer com que eu bolasse

um final com gostinho de 'mais um' pra essa fic ^_^

HAIUSHAUIHHAIUHSIA

Reviews, meu amado povo *-*

Beijos!


End file.
